edfandomcom-20200215-history
A Town Called Ed
"A Town Called Ed" is a season 5 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy discovers his ancestors founded Peach Creek. Plot The weekend brings many things, a break from teachers, a break from class, a monster truck marathon and in this case, alas, some history homework too! Eddy is of course not impressed with that last one and he's even less impressed to hear Kevin loudly invite everyone except himself and his pals over to watch the marathon on TV tomorrow. Eddy feels snubbed, Ed doesn't seem to care two hoots and Double D of course is more interested in the history assignment than Kevin's get-together and to his great delight has just discovered Fort Peach Creek the local history book he never thought he'd get to read! And what a read it is for to Edd's amazement it turns out that Peach Creek as he and his friends know it, was founded some 300 years ago by none other than Eddy's very own ancestors! Well, well, well, whoever would have thought that the no neck chump was a piece of living history! Once Eddy warms to the idea it's not long before his sudden self-imposed celebrity status has him thinking up ways to start turning the situation to his advantage. It has to be done, he is after all the heir apparent to the entire neighborhood really and so in Eddy's eyes it's high time he started getting the recognition and respect he deserves plus a healthy chunk of back rent thrown in for good measure and so the very next morning, with Edd's help he's soon standing before his every own museum waiting for the kids to roll up and be impressed. Unfortunately, although it all seemed a great idea on paper, Eddy forgot to put Kevin's Monster truck-a-thon party into the equation and as the kids are soon quick to demonstrate, they'd much rather kick back & watch TV than pay to see Eddy strut & preen. Clearly then its time for more drastic measures and what could be more attention grabbing than hijacking their TV cable mid-show and forcing them to watch Eddy's re-enactment of the founding of their town instead, ably assisted by one savage moose. However, two can play at the hijacking game and before too long Peach Creek's so-called first son finds himself not only exposed but also endangered as he finds history has a habit of repeating itself. Pucker up, boys! Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': "Very well, Rolf will include himself once again in sharing yet another of your menial customs and all the time wonder why." ---- *'Ed': "Cock-a-doodle-doo! I am a salvage moose!" Eddy: to get Ed to go away ''"Move it or get turned into moose chops!" ---- *'Jonny': "Plank says the last one in front of Kevin's TV is a you-know-what!" ---- *'Kevin': ''the Eds "Nice bus boy outfits." closes his door, then opens it again "Dorks!" Ed: as the penny drops and then happily "We're going on a bus! We're going on a bus! We're going on a bus!" ---- *'Sarah': "I hate public access!" ---- *'The Eds': to be smooched by the Kankers again "History is so unkind!" ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf's tractor would squash these puny doohickies like the ticks that cling to Victor's tuckus." Trivia *Eddy's ancestors were the first people to colonize Peach Creek. *We learn that The Kanker Sisters ancestors won ownership over Peach Creek after they beat Eddy's ancestors in a poker game. *This episode is one of the few where the Kankers (namely Marie) actually appear self-contained around the Eds. *The path the Eds use to leave school after they find the book is the same one they used in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. *Did you notice the camera Edd was using? It is the same camera used in "An Ed is Born". *This is the second time since "A Case of Ed", that Eddy calls Kevin "shovel-chin". *While the kids were watching the monster truck marathon, we see Rolf was apparently drinking some sort of unknown purple liquid. *When Ed pulls the Kanker's trailer, they were watching Eddy's show, the TV had color and on Kevin's TV was in black and white. A few seconds later when we see the TV again, it is in black and white. *When Marie says: "Lee's a TV star!", her lips don't match to what she is saying. *When Eddy, in their movie, flings Ed's eyes, they fly off of his head for a second, and then fling back. *In one of the piles in the junkyard, you can see the boomerang from "Hand Me Down Ed." *We learn in this episode that Sarah hates public access. *We learn in this episode that Eddy hates monster trucks (or probably used to be). *Eddy and his ancestors do share similar traits such as head shape and skin color. Video TBQEcrUv7CU Town Called Ed Town Called Ed Category:Episodes Featuring Peach Creek Jr. High Category:Episodes where scams failed Category:Episodes with scams